NFLRZ: Blast from the past
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my characters; Takes place before Jessica Riverstone met the Guardians) These tales are of Jessica before she became a Guardian and how she became who she is.


**This is the Story of how Jessica Riverstone meet her team/friends the Aces. Takes place after the Incident. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Blast from the Past: First day of a new school**

Mrs. Vella: Class! Please take your seat!

_The students went back to their seats, ready to start the next day of their first full week of school._

Mrs. Vella: Now class, I know is first full week of school, but I have some news. We have a new student joining us!

_The class was in shock, but not as shock as a group of boys near the window._

David: A new student...after the first few days?

Carmen: I know! I wonder who they are, and why they come this week than last?

Robert: I guess we're going yo find out.

Mrs. Vella: Now i know what you are wondering 'Why this week and not last week'...all i could say is something, bad happened to he at a football game she went to and she's a bit shy right now, so please treat her nice.

David: A girl?

Mrs. Vella: You can come in now..

_A girl came in, she had brown hair which was tied in a ponytail and blue eyes (Which looked very nervous). She wore a red shirt with a black skirt and he backpack was red with orange highlights. Around her neck was a Buccaneer's dog-tag._

Mrs. Vella: Everyone, this is Jessica Riverstone. She will be joining us form now own.

Jessica: *_Nervous_* H-H-hello...

_She shuddered a little which didn't go unnoticed by the teachers or the three boys._

Mrs. Vella: *_Calm;sweet_* Jessica, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you and that women isn't here.

Jessica: *_Nervous_* O-Okay..

Carmen: Yeesh...I wonder what happened to her for her to get all scared.

Robert: I know her...she was on the news last week. Remember that preseason game with the Steelers and Buccaneers.

David: That's her? Oh man, poor kid.

Mrs. Vella: Pick any seat you want.

_Jessica was fiddling her feat...the boys could let her be scared so-_

David: HEY! You can sit with us.

_Jessica looked up as the boys, who were smiling at her._

Mrs. Vella: Thank you very much boys.

_Jessica softly smiled as she walked and sat next to them._

David: The names David Samral.

Carmen: I'm Carmen Boxzer.

Robert: And I' Robert Donavin.

Jessica: I-I'm Jessica Riverstone and-thank you..

* * *

_Lunch time..._

_The three boys joined the rest of their crew at lunch._

Lee: You have the Riverstone girl in your class!?

David: Yep, and she's still a bit scared.

Adam: Who wouldn't after going through that.

Carmen: Yeah...another thing-

Jessica: I-Is this the right table.

_The boys turn to see Jessica Riverstone standing with a lunchbox._

Patrick: Oh my goes, it's you.

Jessica: *_Blushes a bit_* I-um-guess what happened was heard here too.

Lee: Heard here too...the whole United States was up in arms after what the witch did to you.

Jessica: Huh...Y-You not going to-

Robert: Kid, you are safe here with folks like us. Have a seat.

_Jessica smiled as she sat down._

David: Besides, it's not everyday you run into the Rusherz right.

Jessica: Peg-leg...he really helped me out there. I-I don't know what could of happened has i not ran into him.

Patrick: You a Buccaneer fan?

Jessica: *_Nods_* Yes, but I also have been studying the rest of the teams, history and Rusherz. *_Takes out a book_* Tell me, who is the oldest team in the NFL.

Robert: *_Sly smiled_* My Packers of course.

Jessica: Nope.

Robert: *_Surprised* _W-H-A-T?

Jessica: They along the bears are the oldest teams who had not moved from a location *_Opens to a page_* Here it says that the oldest team are actually the Cardinal, who started in 1898, but during that time football didn't kick off so well due to WWI, the Spanish flu and many other events. It wasn't until 1920 that the NFL truly began, with the Rusherz landing on Earth on December 1919 and then met the humans in January 1920.

_The boys stared in amazement._

David: Boys, we have ourselves a true NFL archivist here.

Jessica: Y-You really think it cool.

Patrick: Cool, it's awesome! And when did you start researching.

Jessica: About a week ago.

Carmen: Girl, you got a gift.

_Jessica smiled._

Jessica: Now lets see. *_To Robert_* Given your answer you must be a Green Bay Packers fan.

Robert: Yep!

Jessica: A fan for the Packers couch in which the Super Bowl Trophy is named after, very cool.

_Robert smiled only grew._

Jessica: *_To Carmen_* And given your clothing colors and dolphin badge, you are a Dolphins fan, the team with the first and by far only perfect season team.

_Carmen blushed at that._

Carmen: Y-yeah...

Jessica: *_To Lee_* A Raiders fan, given you colors and your one pierced ear is the logo. I must say you guys put on a wonderful battle on the Turf against the Bucs in Super bowl XXXVII. It was an honor to play against Al Davis team.

Lee: Why thank you, your team did very well too. Glad your Bucs got the ring.

_Jessica smile grew._

Jessica: *_To Patrick_* And you must be a Viking Fan. I noticed your bag pack has a viking harm keychain.

Patrick: Yep, and I am super excited for the new stadium.

Jessica: It does look very cool, you guys even have a large viking horn to start the games now

Patrick: *_Excited_* WE HAVE A VIKING HORN!

_Patrick reached into his backpack and took out a small viking horn, blowing it and causing everyone to turn, the boys to shake their heads smiling and Jessica laughing and clapping._

Jessica: You must be the party animal of the group.

Patrick: You know it!

_Everyone at the table chuckled._

Jessica: *_To Adam_* Judging by the colors and your feather charm you must be a Redskins Fan.

Adam: Yep.

Jessica: You know you guys were once the Boston Redskins.

Adam: Wait? We were?

Jessica: Yep, and before that the Boston Braves.

Adam: We use to be called after a Baseball team?

Jessica: It only last about a year, and the Boston Redskins lasted for four years before changing the name to what we know today.

Adam: Huh...did not know that. Learn something new everyday.

Jessica: *_Finally to David_* And you must be a Buffalo Bills fan, your jacket has a buffalo patch on it.

David: Yep, I heard we were once considered to be named the Bison.

Jessica: Yep, but they were just tossing names around for the team and the Bills just had a nice ring to it.

Lee: I like this girl, she's cool.

Jessica: R-Really?!

Carmen: Yeah you are!

Patrick: Hey David, your out team captain, whatcha say we let this kid join us!

Jessica: Join you?

David: You see, my dad has been working on bring a team to our school district for a while and me and my friends have been working hard to get ready for when we finally have a team. Tell me, what position are you good at.

Jessica: Wide Receive. My condition gave me hyper hearing and I have been practicing it when I do the position, so I can hear when the other team is coming.

Robert: It's official you are like a super player.

David: Indeed, Not to mention your knowledge on the NFL and it's entirety is incredible.

Jessica: *_Realization_*Ar-Are you saying-

David: We like you to be our teams Wide receiver when we get it. What to you say?

_Jessica eyes watered as her smiled grew. She hugged the boys in a large hug._

Jessica: IT WOULD BE AN HONOR!

Lee: Awesome!

Patrick: And don't you worry, we won't let anyone hurt you again.

Carmen: Indeed, your part of our team family now kid.

Robert: Yep.

David: Well...welcome to the Aces kid.

_Jessica smiled and laughed as did the boys._

_From the window and jumping down. A figure with a red hoodie walked away. Peg-Leg was smiling. Thank goodness she was okay and she and made friends...and she was going to be in the inaugural team too! Peg-Leg headed back to the HOK, knowing that the girl, Jessica Riverstone was safe for now. He wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt like that again, so he vow to be her guardian angle from the sidelines. Keeping an eye on her. Maybe someday, she could become a guardian...He hope._

Peg-Leg: A sweet person like that is a rare thing indeed.

_**The **_

_**End**_

* * *

**And that is how Jessica met her team :)**


End file.
